A Broken Heart
by Dragonna
Summary: Anju Narumi n'a pas eu une enfance si facile que ça. Il a souffert. Mais il a aimé aussi. Mais au final il n'a rien obtenu. Sa jeunesse a été souillée par l'ambition démesurée d'un seul homme.
1. Préjugé

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: **Préjugé  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant.

* * *

"Tu as un alice si intéressant. Et très beau."

Ce regard perçant le glaçait, la peur le paralysait. Il avait envie de pleurer et de se boucher les oreilles. Du haut de ses 9 ans, il voyait le directeur du primaire pour la première fois et apprenait qu'il était un dangereux.

"Tu as un visage si parfait...si complémentaire à ton pouvoir. On dirait un ange. Ou une fille"

Cette main qui lui caressait la joue. L'envie de fuir à toute jambes, de se réfugier dans les bras de Yukihara-Sensei. De s'accrocher au pull de son professeur et de se fermer à ces paroles. Pourquoi l'homme ne le protégeait-il pas? Pourquoi regardait-il la scène sans rien dire?

L'homme qui lui touchait la joue susurra, avec cruauté "Personne ne t'aimeras jamais pour de vrai. Ils seront toujours influencé par ton pouvoir écrasant et si merveilleux"

Il pouvait séduire facilement, jouer avec les coeurs grâce à ses phéromones. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. A pleine puissance, même les médicaments ne protégeaient plus. Dans sa classe, on l'évitait, médisait de lui derrière son dos. Et par réaction il était odieux.

_Que les autres le détestent pour une bonne raison!_

Personne ne l'aimait.

C'était un préjugé durement ancré. Tout le monde le disait.

Les alices de phéromones ne trouvaient jamais l'amour pour de vrai.

Ils jouaient juste avec les sentiments.

"Tu seras mon ange messager manipulateur."

Prisonnier d'un destin qu'il ne voulait pas, il tremblait comme une feuille.

Personne ne viendrait le sauver.


	2. Douleur et Colère

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: **Douleur et Colère  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant. Et je le fais souffrir parce que je l'aime...en grande sadique que je suis (rire diabolique).

* * *

Yuka était partie. Loin. Il ne savait pas où mais elle avait quitté le campus. Après la mort de Yukihara-Sensei, elle s'était enfuit par il ne savait où. Il brûlait de la suivre mais ne savait pas comment partir.

''_Protège les enfants...qu'il n'y en ait jamais plus des comme nous'_' Sa voix résonnait encore en plus. Ses yeux pleins de larmes lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. La sensation de son poignet si fin au creux de sa main...

Elle l'avait abandonné, lui volant une partie de son pouvoir et son cœur, le laissant brisé et seul, profondément seul. Une coquille brisée, vide...qui ne savait plus aimer.

Une sourde douleur lui vrillait la poitrine, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il retenait les sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il était seul désormais.

Shiki l'évitait, froidement. Et il partirait probablement à la recherche de Yuka dès son diplôme obtenu.

Misaki semblait plus aimable avec lui mais Narumi refusait de croiser son regard. Il avait trop peur d'y lire la pitié ou la compassion. Il ne voulait pas de ça...jamais.

_Izumi était mort._

_Yuka était partie._

Il n'avait aucun véritable ami. Juste un ou deux Kohais.

Il était tout seul.

Le directeur du primaire ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

Ca l'inquiétait terriblement, car cela laissait présager le pire.

* * *

Le directeur était fou de rage.

Six mois avaient passé. Six mois où il avait atrocement souffert.

Comment cette garce avait-elle osé? Elle n'était pas si faible qu'il le pensait.

Ce monstre l'avait maudit...il était piégé d'un corps affaibli. Qui rajeunissait de plus en plus.

Il rumina longuement. Sa colère brûlant en lui comme une vague déferlante.

_On ne retrouvait pas Yuka._

_Il lui ferait payer._

Il fallait qu'il se venge, il fallait que quelqu'un souffre pour les crimes de cette voleuse. Que quelqu'un souffre à sa place, qu'il puisse se soulager de sa rage.

Quelqu'un devait payer.

Shiki était intouchable de part sa parenté avec la directrice du collège.

Restait...un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres.

De retour dans son bureau, il exigea qu'on aille lui chercher Anju Narumi.

_Il était temps de rappeler à ce sale morveux qui était son maître._

* * *

Le jeune adolescent de 16 ans redressa la tête quand les deux adultes arrivèrent face à lui. Un sombre pressentiment lui vint et il plissa les yeux, méfiant.

L'un des deux arrivants fit, sérieusement "Anju Narumi?

- Ouais?

- Le directeur du primaire veut vous voir...en tant que membre de la classe dangereuse."

Il ne pouvait pas refuser.

"Si vous ne venez pas, le jeune Réo sera transféré chez les dangereux."

Il serra les dents et se leva, le visage fermé. "Je vous suis..."

* * *

**A suivre**


	3. Punition

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: **Punition  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant. Et je le fais souffrir parce que je l'aime...en grande sadique que je suis (rire diabolique).

* * *

"Où est Yuka Azumi?"

Cette question résonna plusieurs fois dans le bureau.

Il garda bouche close. il ne savait pas et refusait de parler.

Un coup.

En plein visage. Sur la joue droite.

Il vacilla sous l'impact. Et fut redressé sans douceur, son bras presque tordu.

Deux coups. Dans le ventre cette fois.

Il cracha du sang.

Une pluie de coups.

Fermant les yeux, il serra les dents et encaissa, un gémissement lui échappant de temps en temps.

Même s'il vacilla sur place plus d'une fois, brisé par la douleur, il ne parla pas.

Il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche, de dire quoique ce soit...quand bien même il saurait, il ne trahirait pas Yuka.

Même si elle l'avait blessé et abandonné.

Jamais.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue marquée d'un hématome.

Mais il garda toute sa détermination.

Cet homme ne le briserait pas.

Il se ferma à toutes ses paroles, et lui fit un sourire moqueur, provocateur.

"Donnez moi toutes les missions que vous voulez, les plus dégradantes si vous désirez, je ne serais jamais votre esclave!"

Le coup suivant lui fit voir 36 chandelles.

Il ne tenait debout que grâce aux deux hommes qui le maintenait. Il voyait trouble et avait la nausée. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il n'avait jamais été passé à tabac avant, son alice le protégeant toujours.

Un cliquetis le fit tressaillir. Kuonji tenait un bracelet inhibiteur. Et lui mit au poignet.

"La première partie de ta punition est en place." Il empoigna ensuite les boucles blondes et souffla "Et ton dressage commence."

Malgré la peur qui naissait en lui, l'adolescent eut le cran de ricaner avec mépris "Jamais vous ne me briserez!"

* * *

"Narumi c'est quoi ça?"

Misaki toucha du doigt le bleu sur la joue de son camarade de classe.

Celui-ci eut un sourire tremblant. "Un gars...il n'a pas apprécié que je le taquine avec mon alice." Son corps entier n'était plus que douleur. Il luttait contre la souffrance et essayait de ne pas gémir en faisant certains mouvement.

L'alice des plantes eut l'air suspicieux. Inquiet. "Tu es sûr que ça va?"

L'autre cligna des yeux. Non. Il devait rêver. Ce garçon le détestait. "oui..."

Il s'éloigna, voûté, plus seul que jamais. Ses manches cachant le bracelet. Il espérait que personne ne le verrait, car ceux qui voudraient lui faire payer ses frasques s'en donneraient à coeur joie.

_"Personne ne viendra te sauver...tu resteras ici pour toujours"_

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Personne ne devait savoir.

Personne ne l'aiderait de toute façon.

Personne ne l'aimait.

Qui se souciait de lui ici?

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Torture

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à** Tachibana Higuchi **  
**Titre: **Torture  
**Personnages/Couples: **Anju Narumi. Le directeur du primaire.  
**Rating: K+**  
**Avertissements:** Angst  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce personnage est mon préféré, il est tellement ambigu et intéressant. Et je le fais souffrir parce que je l'aime...en grande sadique que je suis (rire diabolique).

* * *

Depuis quelques temps il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme.

Il errait dans les couloirs, sans vraiment prendre plaisir à quoique ce soit. Il souriait mais ces sourires étaient factices, tremblants. Il s'isolait beaucoup qu'avant, fuyant la compagnie des autres.

Il exécutait ses missions, le coeur fermé. Sans éprouver une seul émotion autre que le dégoût de lui-même...comme avant, comme avant que Yuka n'entre dans sa vie et ne le change.

Il subissait les tortures de ce monstre. Des coups, des mots cruels et humiliants, des paroles qui le blessaient profondément. Roué de coups, privé de son alice (c'était fini maintenant), isolé...il se sentait pathétique.

Et personne ne se souciait de lui, personne ne tentait de le protéger. Ou de savoir si il allait bien.

Les professeurs savaient-ils quelque chose? Le directeur du lycée savait-il quelque chose? Et si oui pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour l'arracher aux griffes de son tortionnaire, comme Yukihara-sensei avant? Izumi se serait précipité pour le sauver, l'aurait soigné et rassuré...

_...Mais il était mort._

Le poison des mots qu'on lui disait s'insinuait en lui, telle des poignards aiguisés et son coeur se brisait à chaque fois un peu plus.

Il n'était qu'une ombre, un fantôme qui ne savait plus éprouver des sentiments.

Il avait toujours été fort, impertinent et courageux. Insolent et excellent élève.

Il avait protégé Yuka de son mieux. Taisant ses sentiments qui n'étaient pas réciproques...supportant de la voir dans les bras de son professeur. Et elle était partie, lui brisant le coeur et lui volant ses sentiments.

Le voilà qui n'osait plus faire de vagues. Qui obéissait sans poser de questions.

Il fuyait les contacts humains, fuyait les discussions importantes.

La nuit, seul dans sa chambre, prostré sur son lit, il pleurait. Quand personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre.

Sur son coeur brisé.

Sur sa vie.

Sur ce qu'il subissait si souvent. Il détestait de plus en plus son prénom.

Depuis l'enfance il ne l'aimait pas. La façon qu'avait Kuonji de le prononcer, avec délectation. Ses paroles comme quoi il ressemblait à un ange, un chérubin quand il était enfant et qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'une fille actuellement. Qu'il portait si bien son prénom. Et des paroles cruelles à propos de son alice également. Des mots qui le heurtaient depuis l'enfance.

"_Personne ne t'aime. Personne ne t'aimeras. Tu seras toujours seul._"

Un sanglot lui échappa. Non ce n'était pas vrai. Izumi l'aimait...et il était protégé. Yuka l'aimait aussi non? Même...Même si elle gardait la pierre d'annulation à son cou, c'était parce que c'était un cadeau du prof.

_"Je ne te laisserais jamais partir mon précieux Anju.._."

Il était prisonnier ici à jamais. Il regarderait les autres partir, avec leur diplôme et les grilles se refermeraient, l'emprisonnant comme il avait été captif toute son enfance.

* * *

Le professeur soupira "Narumi, tu es en retard!

- Et alors?" répliqua le gamin d'un ton neutre "Ca vous pose un problème?"

L'homme plissa les yeux et plaqua la feuille sur le bureau sans douceur. "Tu n'as plus qu'une demi-heure pour faire ce devoir! Bonne chance."

Une dissertation? En trente minutes?

Quelle blague. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à Misaki à côté de lui. Son voisin était penché sur son devoir, l'air concentré, et avait déjà rempli trois feuilles.

Anju soupira doucement et regarda sa feuille. Il lut l'énoncé _"Qu'est-ce que le courage?"_

Un triste sourire ourla ses lèvres. Il savait quoi répondre. En toute simplicité. Avec sa rancoeur et sa douleur.

Il n'écrivit qu'une phrase. Ca suffisait.

Et se leva, attirant des regards effarés. Tous les élèves avaient relevé la tête et le suivait des yeux.

"T'as déjà fini?" chuchota quelqu'un, stupéfait.

L'adolescent tendit la feuille au prof.

L'homme baissa les yeux. Il y avait écrit "_Le courage? C'est ce que nous les dangereux nous possédons pour faire toutes ces missions, et pour subir les regards des autres_."

L'enseignant soupira et regarda le gamin sortir. Il prit un stylo rouge et mit la note maximum.

Un pointe de culpabilité lui serrant le coeur.

* * *

"J'ai pensé à quelque chose..."

Anju resta immobile, maintenu à genoux par les hommes du directeur. Il haïssait cette position humiliante mais ne montrait rien. Ses yeux brûlaient de colère et son visage était figé dans une attitude rebelle et fière. Aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche cette fois. Et il ne pleurerait pas. Cet homme ne tirerait rien de lui cette fois.

Kuonji avait encore rajeuni, étrangement. Mais il avait toujours une apparence adulte:"Tu es devenu beau...Quel âge as-tu maintenant? 16 ans?"

Une main se plongea dans ses cheveux, les doigts caressèrent sa joue. Dans un contact aussi malsain que glacial.

"Je crois qu'il est tant de te donner un autre genre de mission.." susurra l'homme, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Anju sentit une vague glaciale l'envahir.

Quand la main glissa sous la chemise de son uniforme, l'adolescent tenta de lutter, la peur envahissant enfin son visage.

"Tu ne sers qu'à ça de toute façon."

Ces caresses répugnantes le firent gémir de terreur. Il lutta, désespérément, des larmes brillants aux coins de ses yeux. Il les ferma en sentant le souffle de l'homme sur son visage. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il en avait mal.

_Au secours._

* * *

"Le monde qui t'entoure est noir."

Il tremblait, regardant le plafond. Son être tout entier lui faisait mal. L'homme n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, revenant aux coups pour mieux le briser et le soumettre, sans succès. Ses sanglots s'étaient espacés et il s'était muré dans un douloureux silence.

"Tu es maudit."

Il ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Il voulait se boucher les oreilles, s'enfuir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, chaque mouvement lui arrachant un gémissement.

"Ta beauté est à ton image."

Il tenta de se concentrer sur son ancien professeur, sa main affectueuse sur son épaule et son sourire.

"Ton alice reflète cela."

Le souvenir de Yuka qui lui disait que son pouvoir était beau lui revint.

"Tu es juste bon à m'obéir. C'est ta seule destinée."

Un sanglot lui échappa, il voulait se boucher les oreilles mais ne pouvait pas.

"Personne ne t'aime, personne ne t'aimait. Yukihara avait juste pitié de toi, et s'occupait de toi parce que je lui ai demandé. Qui voudrait être ami avec quelqu'un comme toi?

- Yuka-sempai...m'aimait

- Alors pourquoi portait-elle toujours un cristal d'annulation sur elle?"

Anju voulut hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était un cadeau d'Izumi. Mais le doute le prit à la gorge.

_Elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé._

_Jamais elle ne s'était présenté sans protection avec lui._

Mais elle avait versé des larmes pour lui non? Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon.

"Ce n'est pas vrai..."

Un pied se posa sur son torse et il entendit "Admet la vérité...Yukihara a tout fait pour tirer Yuka de mes griffes mais il t'a laissé entre mes mains, sans lever un doigts pour te sauver de ce destin, de ces missions si dégradantes pour toi."

Narumi serra les dents, se concentrant sur son ancien professeur.

_"Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu souris, tu devrais montrer cette petite mine à tes camarades..."_

_"Voyons Anju, pourquoi tu embête tout le temps Misaki? Tu l'aime ou quoi?"_

_"Tu as une petite moue. Viens faire un câlin, ça ira mieux ensuite..."_

_Sensei m'aimait..._

"Tu es à moi Anju..."

* * *

**A Suivre**


End file.
